Por tu culpa
by WhiteAbbie
Summary: ¿Por qué está triste Aoko? ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Un misterio que Kaito deberá solucionar y proteger a Aoko, bajo la máscara de Kaito Kid.


¡Hola! =3

Bueno, éste es un Two-Shoot que creo que me quedó medianamente bien, ya lo subí en otro foro, pero aún así, lo quería subir aquí :3

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes que aparezcan en esta historia, no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Gosho Aoyama._

 _ **Por tu culpa**_

Era un día espléndido, los rayos del verano se empezaban filtraban en un vidrio translúcido que pertenecía en una clase con veintiocho alumnos. Del cual un chico con cabello alborotado, no podía sacar la vista de una chica con ojos azules.

Él era Kaito Kuroba, un chico de preparatoria normal, pero detrás de su rostro escondía otro: Kaito Kid. Un audaz ladrón que robaba un sinfín de joyas, valoradas en millones de yenes.

Dejando el tema aparte, Kaito, aún que nunca lo admitiría, sólo amaba a una mujer: Aoko Nakamori. Aquella chica que lo traía loco desde que se conocieron de pequeños, en aquella antigua torre del reloj, y él le ofreció una rosa, para que la niña inocente dibujase en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa, y curiosamente, su esfuerzo no fue en vano. Por qué, lo consiguió. Tenía claro que ese recuerdo no lo olvidaría, jamás.

En cambio, Aoko aún seguía siendo una niña inocente, no pensaba que su mejor amigo, y su único amor, pudiera ser ese ser tan repulsivo y que odiaba con todo su alma. El ladrón al que la gente tanto adoraba y querían. Ella tenía muy buen corazón, era cariñosa con los animales, con las personas. No tenía ni una pizca de maldad. Aoko igual que Kaito, sólo amaba a una persona, o más bien a su mejor amigo de la infancia.

Y bueno, dejando el tema sentimental aparte, ellos ahora mismo estaban en clase, así que no podían hablarse, aun que tuvieran muchas ganas. Pero en el recreo, cómo siempre quedaron en su sitio especial. Bajó un árbol que había en un lugar apartado del patio, se podría decir que era el lugar más tranquilo de todos.

Kaito, esperó y esperó, a que Aoko llegase en el lugar acordado, pero no venía. Era como si se hubiera ido. Así que por lo mejor para ella, o más bien por los celos de él, la fue a buscar.

Al entrar a la clase, sólo vio a Akako, una buena amiga de Aoko y de él, que tenía el cabello rojo escarlata que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, ya que tenía el mismo, un rojo escarlata hipnotizante.

—Hola Akako, —Le saludó con un corto abrazo —¿Sabes dónde está Aoko? — Preguntó arqueando una ceja

—Hola Kaito, —Le saludo indiferente y fría, cómo si algo escondiera — No, no lo sé. —Le respondió encogiéndose los hombros

—Vale, gracias… —Le agradeció, pero vio que aquella hechicera le ocultaba algo. —Nos vemos. —Se despidió y volvió al patio

Una vez allí vio a Keiko, la mejor amiga de Aoko. Aunque estaba sola, le quiso pedir dónde estaba su mejor amiga.

—¡Hola Keiko! —Le saludó alegre —Estoy buscando a Aoko. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—No… Lo siento. —Se disculpó a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior.

—¿Keiko? ¿Sabes algo, que yo no sepa? —Le pregunto arqueando un poco su espalda y con las manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme

—¿Yo? —Preguntó muy nerviosa —No… No… —Balbuceo temblorosa

—Vale… —Dijo mientras se iba de la clase, volviendo hacia el patio

Cuando llegó, volvió al árbol y la vio allí, pero parecía triste. Tenía una mirada apagada y unos ojos llorosos _¿Qué le podría pasar?_ Se preguntó. No tardó ni un minuto en salir corriendo en dirección a su amiga de la infancia.

—Te he estado buscando… ¿Dónde estabas? —Le preguntó con la cara de poker, pero en el fondo estaba destrozado por ver aquel rostro tan infeliz de ella.

—Kaito. No quiero hablar… —Le contestó distante, escondiendo su cara entre sus piernas

Kaito suspiro ante tal respuesta y se arrodillo ante ella. —¿Qué te pasa? —Le preguntó poniéndole las manos encima de sus rodillas, intentando mantener el equilibrio

—Nada… —Le contestó con la voz quebrada, y cerrando bruscamente sus ojos, cómo si evitara la cruda realidad que sentía en aquel momento

—¡Aoko! —Le gritó, cosa que ella alzó el rostro dejando al descubierto sus ojos azules que se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas —Contéstame. ¿O es que no me tienes confianza?

—Kaito Kid. —Le respondió rápida y fría. Mientras que Kaito, estaba sorprendido por la respuesta

—¿K-Kaito Kid? —Le volvió a preguntar parpadeando rápidamente en señal de confundido —¿Qué ha hecho? —Él se esperaba lo peor de su respuesta

—Volver a ser él. Eso es lo que ha hecho… —Kaito por cada palabra que decía estaba más confundido

El timbre del fin del recreo sonó, y los dos jóvenes no pudieron acabar su pequeña charla. Ya que volvieron a clases.

En la clase, el maestro explicaba la teoría, mientras que Kaito estaba con el lápiz en la boca pensativo. Y de repente sintió una bola de papel que impactaba en su cabeza. Era de Akako.

—¿Te lo ha dicho, ya? —Le preguntó entre susurros para que el maestro no se diera cuenta

—¿El qué? —Le respondió, desviando la mirada hacia Aoko. Y en ella vio, que estaba muy concentrada apuntando lo que el maestro escribía en la pizarra. Eso le causo que una sonrisa traviesa se le dibujase en el rostro

—Despierta Kuroba —Le recriminó, ya que su amigo se había embobado con la chica de cabellos alborotados— Ha… No te lo ha dicho. Entonces, nada —Dijo volviendo a prestar atención a las clases

Kaito volvió a suspirar frustrado, por segunda vez en el día. Luego de eso, volvió a atender las clases, que por su suerte pasaron rápido.

Cuando Aoko y Kaito salieron para volver a sus respectivas casas, como siempre, el silencio era absoluto.

—Aoko, ¿Me cuentas ahora que te pasa? —Le volvió a insistir sin sacar sus manos de sus bolsillos

—Kaito, ya te lo dije… Y si no me escuchaste. Entonces lo siento. —Le contestó cabizbaja

—¡Aoko! —Le gritó frustrado— En serio, soy tu mejor amigo ¿Y no me puedes decir que te pasa? —Le preguntó ya un poco enfadado

—Kaito, me voy. Para siempre… —Le reveló y empezó a correr.

Kaito que lo entendió mal, y le gritó —¡Pues muy bien, vete para siempre!

Aoko lo escucho, pero no se detuvo, aun que esas seis palabras le hicieron mucho daño. Se fue directa hacia su casa, dónde allí se encontró con su padre, que estaba a punto de salir.

—Hola papá. —Le saludo con un abrazo —¿Dónde vas?

—A trabajar, ya lo sabías… —Le contestó, dándole un beso en la mejilla y se fue

— _Cómo siempre… sola_ —Pensó Aoko sonriendo forzadamente

Aoko se fue hacia el comedor, y en él vio una nota encima de la mesa. Y se la releyó por quinta vez en el día.

" _Cuando la oscura noche del día dieciséis, aparezca y domine el claro día,_

 _Apareceré para robar el Blue Dream. KAITO KID"_

 _—¿Por qué tiene que hacer esto? —_ Pensó Aoko, mientras gotas saladas empezaban a invadir sus ojos — _Siempre tiene que hacer lo mismo._

Cómo se sentía cansada, se fue a la cama. A disfrutar de sus sueños, donde podía estar tranquila, y podía desconectar de la realidad.

Mientras que Kaito, se encontraba con Jii, en el bar.

—Joven amo, ¿No le ha ido bien en la preparatoria? —Preguntó el anciano de cabellos grises

—Sí, lo único que me preocupa es Aoko. —Le dijo con la cabeza apoyada en la barra, jugueteando con un vaso

—¿La señorita Aoko? —Preguntó haciendo una mueca extrañado

—Sí. Desde esta mañana que está extraña, y por si fuera poco… Nos hemos enfadado. —Dijo Kaito, levantó la cabeza para luego apoyarla en sus manos.

—¿No sabe lo que le pasa? —Preguntó Jii interesado

—Si lo supiera no estaría así —Le contestó indiferente—Bueno, dejando este tema aparte. ¿Qué hará Kid mañana? —Preguntó levantándose de su sillón rojo, para dirigirse hacia una mesa de billar situada en el medio del salón, dónde allí había las herramientas del ágil ladrón

—Mañana, Kaito Kid robará el Blue Dream, esta joya precisamente —Le enseño una preciosa joya azul clarito cómo el mar, era brillante y reluciente. Kaito pensó que podría ser Pandora, tenía un brillo diferente a las que robaba normalmente, y aún que fuera por foto, se notaba que era bastante "especial"

—Bien. —Le comentó cogiendo su abrigo, e hiendo hacía la puerta –Nos vemos mañana

—Nos vemos mañana, joven amo. —Se despido de él, y volvió a su tarea

Kaito caminaba tranquilamente, cuando escucho una voz que le parecía conocida. Se asomó a ver quién era y vio al inspector Nakamori. Aunque no le gustase espiar, necesitó hacerlo. Tenía que saber que le pasaba a Aoko.

—¿¡Cómo que mañana es su último día!? —Gritó un policía que iba acompañado de Nakamori

—No grité tan alto. Que le van a oír… —Le recriminó —Y sí, mañana es mi último día de trabajo en Tokio. —Le contó sintiendo algo de pena

Kaito escuchaba atento. Y, al oír "último día de trabajo en Tokio", una traviesa sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios, por saber que con el aspecto de Kid, Nakamori no le volvería a molestar. Pero no tardó ni un segundo en desaparecer ya que eso quería decir que Aoko, también se iría.

—¿Y su hija cómo está? —Le preguntó el policía, y Kaito que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos volvió a prestar atención. Más interesado que nunca.

—Bueno, Aoko se lo tomó un poco mal… —Dijo entre suspiros, no quería que su hija se sintiera tan mal por el traslado —Pero ahora ya lo asimila…

—Vaya. Tiene que ser muy duro para ella…

—Sí, supongo… Bueno, me tengo que ir. Que Aoko está sola en casa, y no la quiero hacer sufrir más. —Dijo yéndose, cosa que causo que Kaito se fuera corriendo del sitio dónde se encontraba. Sin dejar de pensar en lo que había escuchado.

Al llegar a su casa, Kaito se fue directo a su habitación, dejándose caer encima de la cama. Y al igual que Aoko, dejándose llevar por el mundo de sus sueños.

A la mañana, Aoko se despertó temprano, era viernes, también su último día en el instituto. Y cómo no, el día del robo de Kaito Kid.

Se vistió con su clásico uniforme, y se fue corriendo hacia la casa de su amigo de la infancia. Cuando llegó, iba a llamar a la puerta golpeándola, pero se acordó que estaban enfadados, y se fue sola.

Mientras que Kaito, siempre se despertaba con el sonido de los golpes de Aoko. Cómo no los oyó, se quedó dormido. Y llegó tarde.

—Gracias Aoko, por despertarme —Le dijo enfadado Kaito cara a cara, al llegar a su aula

—De nada. Bakaito…—Le contestó con tono de superioridad

—Serás… —No pudo acabar la frase porqué la maestra entró

En las clases, Aoko no paraba de pensar en cómo su padre se tuvo que trasladar por el ladrón.

 _Era una noche tranquila y Aoko estaba feliz en su casa preparando la cena para su padre que trabajaba hasta altas horas de la noche, cuando la puerta se abrió y se cerró bruscamente. Dando un portazo, y asustando a Aoko._

 _—¿Papá? ¿Eres tú? —Preguntó la chica asustada, hiendo hacia donde venia el golpe_

 _—¡Maldita seas! ¡Cómo te odio! —Sí, efectivamente era su padre que acababa de llegar del trabajo cansado y muy cabreado, con una carta entre las manos._

 _—Papá, ¿Qué paso? —Le preguntó arrebatándole dos cartas de las manos, y se las leyó rápidamente —Oh… Con que era eso. —Comentó desviando la mirada —Kaito Kid, vuelve a las andadas…_

 _—Sí, y por si fuera poco. —Dijo furioso el inspector— Si no lo cojo esta vez, seré despedido… Y trasladado a Hiroshima._

 _—¿Qué? Pero si él, es muy escurridizo, es imposible cogerlo…_

Aoko al recordar eso, una lágrima se le escapó que rápidamente se la secó con su manga del uniforme. Y después de eso, las clases o más bien el día fue normal, sin ningún otro inconveniente.

A la noche, una muchedumbre de fans de Kaito Kid, estaba delante del museo, gritaban e idolatraban al ladrón. Cosa que izo que Kaito, tuviera más seguridad al robar, aun que no se podía sacar la idea de que Aoko se fuese. Para siempre.

Aoko por su parte estaba en el tejado, quería intentar coger al ladrón por parte de su padre, así que ideo un plan, a ver si le saldría bien…

En sala de la exhibición, Nakamori estaba bastante nervioso. Sabía que si fallaba este robo, su vida y la de su hija la pagarían caro. Por eso, quiso todos los policías y Saguru, fueran en la sala.

—" _Faltan diez segundos"_ —Pensó el inspector, sin sacar la vista del reloj plateado

10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

Y apareció la esperada sombra arrodillado encima de la caja translúcida que guardaba con esmero la joya.

—Ladies and Gentleman. —Saludó triunfal haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Cómo si tratase de hacerse el caballero, pero Kaito en su interior, sabía que eso era jugar sucio. Jugar con dos identidades, y a la vez con la persona que amaba. Pero de momento, no quería revelarlo. Sería por vergüenza o más bien por ¿Miedo? Al rechazo, puede ser. —¡It's the Show Time! —Gritó a los cuatro vientos, dejando patidifusos a los policías.

Luego de su aparición espectacular, las luces se apagaron, dejando la sala a oscuras. Ni diez minutos tardó el ágil ladrón en robar la joya, y hacerla de su poder. Salió tan rápido como pudo, en dirección al tejado, para salir volando de ese sitio.

Pero no fue, cómo lo planeó. En el tejado vio una silueta que le resultaba demasiado familiar. "¿Quién podrá ser?", se preguntó. Por curiosidad, se acercó a ella, y vio que no era ni más ni menos que Aoko.

—Perdón señorita, pero tengo que salir —Dijo acercándose a Aoko, y sacó su ala delta

—Claro… —Dijo apartándose, pero al momento que el ladrón iba a saltar, Aoko le esposó a ella a través de unas manillas

—¿¡Qué hace!? —Preguntó con su típica cara de poker

—Lo que debería a ver hecho mi padre… —Le comentó nerviosa, ella no estaba acostumbrada a arrestar

—¿Y su padre, quién es? —Dijo haciéndose el tonto

—Es el que le has arruinado la vida. —Comentó cabizbaja

Kaito que lo notó suspiro pesadamente al ver la cara de su mejor amiga de esa manera, pero ahora estaba disfrazado de Kaito Kid. No podía hacer más. Así que con un juego de muñecas se sacó las manillas.

—Lo siento, Aoko. —Le susurró al oído antes de salir volando, perdiéndose entre la oscura noche

Aoko al reaccionar a la frase, se asomó a la barandilla y miró cómo el ladrón iba desapareciendo entre la oscura noche.

En medio del cielo, Kaito alineo la joya con la luna llena, y vio que dentro de la joya tenía un brillo especial, eso quería decir que era Pandora.

—" _¿Y ahora cómo lo haré?"_ —Pensó asustado — " _Aoko y su padre se tendrán que ir por mi culpa. Pero no puedo devolver la joya_ " —En su cabeza, Kaito tenía un remolino de dudas. Por un lado había el amor de Aoko, y por otro había la joya que tanto estaba buscando.

Fue corriendo al bar de Jii, a pedirle consejo. Entró al bar, asustado y a la vez nervioso.

—¡Es Pandora! —Gritó al entrar al local y Jii se sorprendió ante tal información. —¡Sí! Pero ahora no sé qué hacer con Aoko… —Dijo recordando la cara de su amiga de infancia

—¿Qué le ha pasado con la señorita Aoko?

—Ahora ya lo sé. Aoko se va... Para siempre… —Le contó — Y, y… ¡Es por culpa de Kid! ¡E yo no pude hacer nada! —Dijo golpeando la mesa rabioso

—¿Qué hizo Kid? —Preguntó sorprendido

—Robar. Y cómo el inspector no me cogió, el jefe se arto y le despidió… —Dijo haciendo una mueca frustrado

—Vaya… —Sintió pena por el joven, ya que sabía perfectamente que sentía por Aoko. Aun que nunca se lo hubiera dicho —¡Joven amo! Ya sé que puede hacer.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó desinteresado

A la mañana siguiente, a la casa continua a la de Kaito estaba llena de cajas. Que invadían buena parte de sitio. Pero ahora ya no importaba, porqué no había ni un mueble.

Aoko que iba vestida con un peto tejano, de pantalón corto y debajo iba con una camiseta amarilla, escucho que su padre había arrancado el coche, y le llamó para irse.

Cogió la última caja que le quedaba y cómo por cosa del destino, salió una foto de Kaito y ella, de pequeños. Intentó ser fuerte, ser capaz de aguantar las ganas que tenía ahora mismo de llorar, de echarlo todo a perder… E irse con él.

—" _Lo siento Kaito… Veo que no soy la misma niña que conociste_ " —Pensó cogiendo la foto con fuerza y llevándosela en el pecho. Quería que aquella foto, escuchara los latidos de su corazón. Qué poco a poco, se iban acelerando… —" _Siempre fuimos mejores amigos, y confiamos plenamente nuestros secretos más íntimos. Pero me siento que soy una traidora, nunca te conté que te amaba, desde que te conocí me enamoré de ti plenamente. Y nunca pude renunciar a ese sentimiento… Te amo y te amaré eternamente, Kaito Kuroba. "_ —Se sinceró con la foto, y la dejó bajo unas flores que tenían en el jardín de la casa. Para que quedase allí para siempre y ese recuerdo no se fuese nunca de la casa que tantos buenos momentos tuvieron los dos juntos

Luego subió al coche, y ese arrancó.

Ya llevaban un rato en la carretera, y Aoko no podía sacar la vista de la ventanilla.

—¿Aoko? —Su padre la sacudió, para despertarla de su ensoñación. Cosa que lo consiguió — ¿En qué piensas?

—¿¡Eh!? En nada… —Y volvió a fijarse en la ventana. Y en ella, diferencio una figura blanca que era inconfundible, Kaito Kid. Relacionado con aquel nombre le vino a la mente aquella noche en que él dijo su nombre sin problemas. Tenía demasiadas preguntas que decirle…

Su padre, paró el coche en una gasolinera al lado de un bosque. Aoko curiosa se quiso adentrar dentro, y así lo hizo. Kaito que los observaba desde el aire, cómo le había dicho Jii, también descendió, se cambio con la ropa de Kaito Kuroba, y se fue en busca de Aoko.

Los dos estaban corriendo, guiados por sus corazones, necesitaban estar con su otra mitad. Sumergidos en sus pensamientos chocaron.

—¡Aoko! ¡Por fin te encuentro! —Dijo Kaito abrazándola fuertemente, no quería que se fuera nunca de sus brazos

—Kaito… —Se susurró a ella misma, correspondiéndole al abrazo

No sabían muy bien cuanto rato se habían quedado así, sólo sabían que no querían separarse. Se estaba demasiado bien. Pero Aoko tenía demasiadas preguntas, y se tuvieron que separar.

—Kaito, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? —Le preguntó mirando hacia alrededor en busca de alguien o de algo

—Ehh… —A ella no le podía decir que había venido volando cómo Kid. —Jii, me ha llevado

Aoko vio que de un bolsillo del pantalón de Kaito, sobresalía un hilo con un triangulo al final y no pudo resistir las ganas que tenía de coger el hilo y saber ya de una vez lo que el mago, le escondía.

Al conseguir sacarlo, vio que era el monóculo de Kaito Kid. Y, con mucho esmero y nerviosa se lo colocó a Kaito. Dejando ver el rostro del ladrón reflejado en la cara de su mejor amigo de la infancia.

—…Aoko… Yo puedo explicarlo… Por favor… —Le rogó —Déjame explicártelo…

—Kaito…. Sabías el odio que le tenía, y… y… tú. Eras tú… —No le salían las palabras, estaba demasiado confusa.

—Lo sé. Y lo siento pero hay una razón… —No pudo acabar la frase porqué Aoko le cortó fríamente

—¡No Kaito, no quiero escucharte! —Le gritó con los ojos completamente llenos de lágrimas. Empezó a correr, pero Kaito la sujetó de la mano, y la tiró hacia él. Impactando en su abdomen.

—Aoko, ¡Escúchame! Tengo mis razones. ¡No lo hago por gusto! —Le confesó — ¡Sí lo hago es por mi padre!

—¿Por tu padre? —Le volvió a repetir secándose las lágrimas que aún le quedaban

—Sí. Mi padre era el antiguo ladrón. Por eso tu padre ha estado veinte años persiguiendo a Kid. —Le explicó — Pero cuando yo era pequeño, lo asesinaron. Y, diez años después l descubrí, fue por culpa de una organización que al igual que yo, buscan una joya concreta. Pandora, la joya de la vida.

—Kaito… Yo, no sabía. —Le contestó temblorosa

Kaito no le contestó, sólo se acercó a ella. Estando a escasos milímetros de sus labios. Y ella no pudo resistirse más y le besó, cosa que Kaito le correspondió rápidamente. Sabiendo los dos los sentimientos del otro.

En fin, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado y aunque ya tenga la segunda parte, la subiré otro día ;) ¡Hasta luego =3!


End file.
